<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over a video game by Bethdraws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629056">Over a video game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethdraws/pseuds/Bethdraws'>Bethdraws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Safe one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kenhina is underrated, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethdraws/pseuds/Bethdraws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Hinata and Kenma hang out, and Kenma asks Hinata to play with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Safe one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over a video game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ll post normal one shots as separate story’s if that’s alright.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A tired Hinata lay on kenma's lap, he didn't mind this as he had done it before but this time felt special to the setter. The two of them had grown closer ever since Hinata and Kageyama fell out and Kenma enjoyed the company. They smiled at each other sweetly. Hinata turned to face the wall, and kenma placed his hand on the gingers hair and put his phone near the mattress.</p><p>"Shoyo?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I can't help but notice your feeling off, are you alright?"</p><p>"Yeah I'm alright kenma! It's just Kageyama."</p><p>Kenma shook his head, he didn't really like Kageyama and ever since they fought, he disliked him even more.</p><p>"Shoyo, do you want to play a video game with me?"</p><p>He asked, the small boy nodded and lifted his head so he was sitting on the mattress and staring at kenma. A mild blush started to form on the blonde boy's face. He then reached over for his switch and powered it on. As he flicked through his games he noticed hinata had returned to his own happy self, kenma was happy.</p><p>"Oh! Can we play that?!"</p><p>The middle blocker asked. He pointed at animal crossing.</p><p>"Shoyo, that's animal crossing,that's mainly for one player, there is a two player option but it's not the best."</p><p>Hinata nodded, then proceeded to point at Mario kart.</p><p>"How about that then?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Kenma slid the controllers out of the switch which amazed Hinata. Kenma looked at him and smiled. He liked hanging out with hinata because he's different from people like kuroo, and isn't entirely in his face.</p><p>He handed one of the controllers to the ginger boy and showed him how to play. About half an hour later they finished up, hinata only won twice, but that was because Kenma was feeling nice. The rest of the time Kenma won.</p><p>"You're so good at this kenma!"</p><p>Hinata squealed, the setter giggled a little.</p><p>"It's really not that hard shoyo."</p><p>Kenma answered. He felt good that Hinata was happy. He slipped the controllers back into his switch before looking directly at the ginger boy. "Um Shoyo, I have something to tell you."</p><p>"Yeah kenma? You can tell me anything!"</p><p>Blush formed on his face again. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.</p><p>"Kenma? Why are you just sitting there?" Hinata said</p><p>"Shoyo, I've been meaning to say this for a while, I-I-I like you."</p><p>The words finally escaped his mouth. Hinata froze for a couple seconds.</p><p>"You, like me? As in love me?"</p><p>The blonde nodded. Hinata's eyes widened and a big smile spread across his face.</p><p>"I love you too kenma!"</p><p>He yelled. Kenma blushed harder. Things went silent for a minute, they just stared at each other, smiling and blushing.</p><p>"Anyway I gotta get to my room or Sugawara will be worried."</p><p>Hinata finally broke the silence. He stood up and was about to leave when kenma stood up and grabbed his wrist. The ginger turned around to face him, and he leaned in and kissed his cheek.</p><p>"Kenma?"</p><p>"Sorry, that was unexpected."</p><p>"No, it's alright, but why my cheek?"</p><p>Hinata then pulled kenma in close and kissed his lips, and they embraced each other. The two boys broke apart from each other and Hinata started to head towards his room. As soon as he left he saw Kageyama staring at him. Hinata swallowed and his face changed to from his current happy one. The tall boy placed his hand on the gingers shoulder. He then whispered into Hinatas ear</p><p>"Treat him better, than I treated you."</p><p>He walked off, probably going for the bathroom, and Hinata started walking towards his room again. He had another day of practice and now hanging out with his new boyfriend ahead of him. Hinata needed sleep. He wanted to see kenma as quickly as possible again. He loved him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>